elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vvardenfell (Morrowind)
Vvardenfell is a large island that is surrounded by the mainland province of Morrowind and is the primary setting of . The Vvardenfell District of Morrowind has had an extensive history surrounding the rise of the Tribunal and their endeavors ranging from the War of the First Council to the Tiber Wars. The Sea of Ghosts lies off the north coast of Vvardenfell, and the island of Solstheim lies to the northwest. All other coasts of Vvardenfell are more densely populated than its interior; together the coasts make up five of the nine named regions and are host to the majority of Vvardenfell's Imperial forts and towns, as well. Regions Ascadian Isles The Ascadian Isles is one of the nine regions of Vvardenfell. The region is a collection of islands (ideally an archipelago) that make up the south-central coastline of the Vvardenfell District. The land is a fertile grassland that many settlements utilize to thrive in the area. The capital of both Vvardenfell and the Ascadian Isles is Vivec City and the city of Ebonheart. Vivec of the Tribunal resides in the Palace of Vivec, the southernmost canton in the city. Duke Vedam Dren is the leader of the Imperial Government in Vvardenfell and lives in Castle Ebonheart on the western end of Ebonheart City. Smaller settlements such as Suran and Pelagiad exist across the lakeside of Lake Amaya and Lake Masobi. Ashlands The Vvardenfell Ashlands is one of the nine regions of Vvardenfell. The regional Ashlands take up a significant portion of the northern coast of Vvardenfell and the surrounding areas of Red Mountain. The area itself is mostly inhospitable as the ash storms that envelop the region make breathing seemingly impossible, regardless many Dunmer civilizations inhabit the area. The capital of the region is the city of Ald'ruhn, the Capital of House Redoran in Vvardenfell. Smaller settlements such as Maar Gan exist along the northern rim in Red Mountain, near the coastline. The Councilor of House Redoran is Archmaster Bolvyn Venim. The Urshilaku Camp of Ashlanders is located on the northern coast looking towards the Western Islands of Sheogorad. Azura's Coast Azura's Coast is one of the nine regions of Vvardenfell. The region itself is named after the Daedric Prince of Dusk & Dawn, the Daedric Prince Azura. The area is the entire Eastern Coast of Vvardenfell that faces the Telvanni Peninsula in the east, and it is because of this, Azura's Coast is densely populated by different House Telvanni settlements and Mushroom Towers. The region consists of a series of small islands that stretch along the coastline and isolated Daedric ruins with significant amounts of history. The capital of the region is the city of Sadrith Mora, the city is also the Capital of House Telvanni in Vvardenfell. Smaller settlements such as Tel Branora, Tel Aruhn, and Tel Mora exist all across Azura's Coast. A smaller region exists in Azura's Coast called the Zafirbel Bay, which is where Tel Aruhn is located. Because the region is occupied by House Telvanni, slavery is prominent in the region and is seen primarily in Sadrith Mora. Bitter Coast The Bitter Coast or the Smuggler's Coast is one of the nine regions of Vvardenfell. The area is mostly uninhabitable due to the humid weather and salted marshes. Regardless, a lot of criminal activity is practiced in the Bitter Coast because the region is under the Radar from the Imperial Legion. The coastline has many sea caves that big groups such as the Camonna Tong have authority in the region. The de facto capital of the region is the town of Seyda Neen and is also the starting location of the game. Smaller settlements such as Gnaar Mok and Hla Oad exist further into the coast and have little contact with the Legion. In fact, the Camonna Tong oppress the people in these towns by heavily taxing them. The Hlormaren Stronghold is a popular stronghold used by many different people throughout the years. Grazelands The Grazelands is one of the nine regions. The regional grazelands consist of the northeastern portion of Vvardenfell and have multiple different Ashlander camps located in the area. The region is a breath of fresh air from the dangerous landscapes of Vvardenfell, and because of this, many people settle in the region ranging from the many Ashlander tribes to the House Telvanni nobles. The town of Vos is one of the biggest settlements in the Grazelands despite being a mere fishing village. The only other settlements are Ashlander camps and Telvanni Towers. Ahemmusa Camp and Zainab Camp are located here and are one of the four top Ashlander camps in Vvardenfell. The towns of Tel Mora and Tel Vos surround Vos from the west and east respectively. The two prevalent strongholds in the region are Falensarano and Indoranyan. Molag Amur Molag Amur is one of the nine regions of Vvardenfell. The region is considered the southern portion of the Ashlands since the terrain is very similar. Molag Amur stretches as far as Eastern Balmora, all the way to Azura's Coast. Not many settlements are prone to exist in Molag Amur other than the occasional Ashlander camp such as the Erabenimsun Camp. The only important town to exist in the region is Molag Mar, a town that was built as an open air canton similar to the cantons in Vivec City. There is a Telvanni tower located north of Molag Mar called Tel Uvirith, home to Reynel Uvirith. The area has a wide variety of Foyadas and ancient Dwemer ruins including Nchuleftingth and the Foyada Ilibaal. The ruins of Galom Daeus are occupied by the Berne Clan of Vampires. The area is also prone to have Daedra roaming the ashlands. Red Mountain Red Mountain is one of the nine regions of Vvardenfell. The region consists of the area around the entrance of the Red Mountain volcano and the Ghostfence. This area is riddled with the Blight since the region is regularly covered in Ashstorms. There are no settlements on the mountain, other than several Sixth House bases in the area and the Ghostgate on the southern wall of Ghostfence. The few notable exterior locations include the ruins of Kogoruhn in the north, the ruins of Odrosal, and the holy grounds of the Shrine of Pride. The inside of Red Mountain has several underground strongholds inside, one of these fortresses is Dagoth Ur, the home of Dagoth Ur and the Sixth Houses. The Heart of Lorkhan is located here as well as the unfinished remains of Akulakhan. Red Mountain has never erupted before and has remained dormant into the Third Era. Sheogorad The Island of Sheogorad is one of the nine regions of Vvardenfell. The area takes its name from the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath, a member of the House of Troubles. The region consists of several islands, including the main island of Sheogorad, with its ruins of Mzuleft and Rotheran. A desolate region, all the other islands are unnamed and are unpopulated, despite Dunmer ancestral tombs scattered among them. The only settlement in the area is the fishing village of Dagon Fel, a village of Nordic origins as well as Dwarven memorabilia. Dagon Fel is under the occupation of the Imperial Legion. The Velothi tower of Ald Redaynia is located on the westernmost point of the region, on a cape overlooking the Sea of Ghosts. Vas is a Velothi tower to the west-northwest of Sheogorad, and Sanni a Velothi tower to the east-southeast. The Aundae Clan are one of the three most powerful Vampires clans in Vvardenfell; they live in Ashmelech, a cave on the southern island near the Ashlands. West Gash The West Gash is one of the nine regions of Vvardenfell. The area was created in a battle between Vivec of the Tribunal and the Ruddy Man. West Gash is an extensive grazeland with rocky formations along the coast and areas around the Ashlands. The area is primarily occupied by both House Hlaalu and House Redoran, both of whom have substantial holdings in West Gash. The Hlaalu Capital of Vvardenfell is the city of Balmora, located on the northern end of the Odai River. The mining town of Gnisis is located on the northwestern peninsula, along the Samsi River edge. The town of Caldera is an Imperial mining town that produces large amounts of Ebony for the Empire. The ruins of Arkngthunch-Sturdumz and the stronghold of Berandas are monuments to a time long forgotten by the people of Vvardenfell. Appearances * * ** * ** de:Vvardenfell (Morrowind) es:Páramo de Vvarden (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Locations